Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
These software applications are typically designed to run on some type of operating system (OS). The OS interfaces with the computer hardware to perform the commands of the software application. The OS typically has its own, native way of handling certain operations. For instance, the OS may handle display features such as the layout of objects on the screen, or the animation of objects when an animation is triggered. In some cases, software applications may include instructions for performing an operation typically handled by the OS. In such cases, a conflict may arise as to which command will be followed: that of the OS or that of the software application.